Equestria Nation, the rise of Electric Dash
by Samantha Dash
Summary: In this first person narrative is a story about uncovering a multiverse between Earth and Equestria Starring myself and my OP Electric Dash. In the start of the biggest mystery ever.


Equestria Nation

A first perspective epic by Samantha Dash.

Chapter 1: Portal, OPEN!

I woke to my alarm going off, it was 4:30 am to a cold September morning. The Radio was buzzing of the news, "Tensions rise between the NK/USA and DPRK as DPRK aims missles at..'Click'" as I shut my old radio off. I quickly got ready for school. I left my home around 5 in my winter jacket to my bus stop which was about a mile from home; my school even further in downtown Canterlot over 20 miles away. Leaves fell silently as I walked with the occasional truck rolling by from the near by logging road. I got to my bus stop and I met up with my classmates. AJ Big Mac and Apple Bloom were waiting and shivering. "Hey Guys, hows it going" I said shivering. "Well for one, I don't wanna go to school!" AJ said as she tucked into her jacket. Big Mac nodded, "We are supposed to do fall art today in class!" Apple Bloom said in excitement. The bus finally came and picked all of us up. It was nice and warm, to the point where you could just nap. We got to school soon after, Buses and Students were coming from the parking lot to the main hall. Each Student talking about the Fall Formal. I sat by the statue where I hang out until the first warning bell. Suddenly I felt something warm and then a flash of light. "Did we just get nuked!?" Were my only thoughts. I fell through the swirling I screamed as I saw a purple and green light zip by. I looked as my world just vanished and my hands and body felt weird, I knew... I must of died.

I blinked my eyes and I was in what looked like a castle, but Vivid. I lifted my arm up and it was a nub, I looked at the other and it looked the same. My skin was a honey brown, I felt my fingers. But they were not there. "The blast must have sent me far far away and I have phantom limb syndrome!" I mumbled to myself but then I remember the film we saw when the bombs were dropped on Nagasaki and the bodies had their fingers still. I stood up on my legs and tried to walk. I looked and I had no toes, I turned and I saw a Pony. She had honey brown fur and a brown mane and grey eyes and she was standing like me "Why hel..." I gasped. The Pony was me! I started trying to run like I would if I was human. I thought I mutated into a Pony/Human hybrid of sorts I ran trying to breathe when I tripped and rolled into a large hall. I looked as guards dressed in what looked like combat armor from the Dark Ages stood in shock. I got up and stumbled back and tripped again landing on something hard. "OH MY CELESTIA SHE...SHE LANDED ON THE PRINCESS!" One yelled as I tried to stand, I turned and a Pega...uni...corn stood right behind me looking very surprised. I stood up and apologized and tried to run. Tripping over the carpet, and landing on my face. Guards with swords and pikes had their blades pointed at me. "Who allowed you to come into the Royal hall!" a Guard said gruffly. "I just...I Just appeared!" I said. "Yeah right, your an Assassin!" another yelled. The pegaunicorn stood up, "Lower your arms!" She commanded suddenly I glowed and I was lifted off the ground. Then I was teleported right in front of the Princess. "You are new, you do not look like any of my subjects, tell me... did you come from a mirror?" She said as if she seemed to know what was going on. "Yyyyes Mam Highness.." I said nervously. She lowered me down, "I am Princess Celestia, I am the ruler of Equestria and bringer of the day. Who are you?" she said in a kind voice. "Samantha Dash, I go to Canterlot High and I come from Earth... Am I dead?" Celestia laughed "No, your in another universe, I sent my pupal Twilight Sparkle to your universe to hunt down her crown which contains the Elements of Harmony." She said. "I got a question, what kind of pony are you?" I asked. "I am an Alicorn, a combination of Pegasus, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns." She said with a chuckle. "Now we share time equal to your world, you can go back if you want or you can explore this world. But your the first Human to come to here. I will make you a deal if you plan to stay here. You will have shelter and an income to pay for food and supplies. But only if you keep my students house clean while she is gone." I thought for awhile, either live here care free from school, war, and drama or go back to a normal life until this Student of Celestia returns. Forget my life on Earth, I am tired of being under fear of being turned into charcoal by Munchkin Land's most fattest dictator. "Princess Celestia, you got a damn good deal! I will stay here!" I said. "Until Twilight Returns, and nobody can know of your human origins." She warned. "If you were to spill the beans, our worlds will be thrown into chaos, chaos either side cannot take. My human counterpart Principal Celestia will know where your at and..." I interjected "WAIT YOU KNOW PRINCIPAL CELESTIA!?" I shouted in confusion. Celestia nodded, "Yes I do, in fact we are like sisters just like Vice Principal Luna and my sister Luna."

Chapter 2: The Settlement.

Soon I walked into what looked like a Bavarian Village. Carts and wagons went by and brightly colored homes sat in rows until I walked to a house, built into a tree. I was in awe, and well the town was too. "Don't worry my Subjects, she is Twilights Home Sitter, as they knelled before Celesta. We walked into Twilights home, I wondered around looking at the many books she had. Dead center of the room was a photograph of Her and 5 other ponies smiling. One of which looked familiar, she had a hat just like Apple Jack back home. "Who's this?" I asked pointing my hoof at the picture. "Apple Jack." Celestia said. "I will send her by with Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash and Rarity so that you are not alone. But we need to find a name for you." She said. "Electric Dash" I said. "Back home I used to play electric guitar and it was part of my life until this new girl with blond and red hair appeared out of nowhere and smashed my guitar." As I looked down, I noticed a guitar in the corner and I picked it up. I strummed a little until I figured how to use my hooves. I played the opening to 'Alive' and Celestia was nodding her head and suddenly a small flash and on my flank, a guitar crossed with a yellow lightning bolt. Celestia was surprised "You got your cutie mark quickly. Don't tell the Crusaders, they been trying to crack on how to get theirs quickly." she chuckled in amusement. "Well I am off, here is 200 bits, I don't mind if you earn more bits but unless its an emergency, you can't ask for more until the end of the month." Celestia walked out the door, spread her giant wings and took off. "THANK YOU!" I shouted as she flew away, then telported. I quickly shut the door and started to explore around. I found a bed and a fridge fully stocked with food and ice cream. No TV or Radio but yet they had refrigeration.

I opened the bag and to my eyes, 200 large gold coins were just sitting there. Like as if the princess felt the spare change of her gold brick filled pockets was nothing. I had no clue on the economy of Equestria. I sat digging through books, "Magic, Magic, Magic, Daring Doo?" I grabbed the Daring Doo Book and put it in the stack of future books to read. I tried a magic book and nothing had happened so I figured to just leave them. I started dusting the room when I heard a knock, Apple Jack was at the door peering in. "Scuseme, is there anypony in there... Celestia asked for me to bring some apple fritters and I recon...Ya'll are hungry." I opened the door to let her in. "Hi my name is sa... Electric Dash." almost saying my human name. "Electric Dash, ya related to Rainbow Dash? What's ya Tallent?" She said. "Music I play guitar." I picked up the guitar and was about to play 'Stairway to Heaven' but Apple Jack raised her hoof. "No need for that, wait till the others get here." she said with a smile. We sat quietly as a clock nearby ticked. "You remind me of a friend back home she's a farmer like you." Apple Jack lit up "Really, what does ya friend like to harvest?" she asked. "Pine Apples" I lied. "Oh...neat...didn't know Pines made a type of apple..." I had a hunch she knew I was lying. I was terrible at bluffing games against AJ back home. "Did I say Pineapple, she lives in the Pines and harvest apples." She nodded like she knew I was telling a half truth. The other 4 came in and suddenly they threw a house party. Pinky Pie I learned was a baker and a comedian, Rarity was a designer and Rainbow Dash, she controlled the weather and was a leader to Pegasus in the town who were amazed by her talents then there was Fluttershy who reminded me of Fluttershy the Hippie at home. They all left and as each one headed home Apple Jack looked back with a little concern. "Goodnight!" I said. "Uh yeah Good night..." she responded.

Chapter 3: Exploration.

I woke up a warm sunbeam pierced the window and found its way to my eyes. As I did as I human I stood up and wobbled until I fell down stairs. I eventually made it to the kitchen and started making eggs with a side of apple slices. I grabbed at a knife, trying several times to hold it. I eventually just bit the grip and cut the apple, accidentally slamming my face into the table until I figured out how to cut an apple. Several bandage boxes later I did it. Oddly enough my wounds healed quickly on my face as I ate. I cleaned the house and then grabbed a quill and wrote down what I needed. Restock the fridge, cleaning supplies and sliced apples. I opened the door to Ponyville, the town was bustling flowing around me as if I wasn't there. I went out with a basket and a pack and my bits. I was physically lost in Ponyville, I had no clue where everything was until I noticed the stores had just pictures. I thought it was strange to see some stores like Quills and Couches but then I found the market and started buying food until I used up a 1/4 of my bits. The town was so lively like as if nothing is going on. I was unable to locate a cleaning supply store but I was fine with that for now. Suddenly Pinky Pie came out of the sky. "Hey aren't you that new girl Electric Dash!?" She said tilting her head in a kind gesture. "Yes I am, but I must go clean Twilight's house!" I said as I started to run. I got home shutting the door as Pinky was hopping along behind me. I heard a dull thud as Pinky hit the door. I rummaged around until I found a mop and bucket and so I heated up some water so it cleaned up messes easier. I mopped the floors until they were spotless Pinky was running around pounding on anything and everything. I eventually let her in, she was barely knocking. "Wowee I am pooped." she said in frustration.

Chapter 4: Painful Memories.

Pinky Pie was laying down when I brought her some Apple Cider, she sat up "Thanks!" she said with a grin and she downed the glass faster then I could blink. I picked up my guitar and started off with a soft melody, one of the grunge songs I used to jam out to. I wasn't the best but to Pinky Pie, I was a Celestia Damned legend. Twanging individual strings making sounds Pinky thought only Vinyl could do with a synthesizer. She just sat there, cheering me on. I was really happy and I just kept playing until I heard shouting. "YOU PEASANT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I ran out to see a little cream white Philly with a red mane. "I...I... Was jjust making my deliveries for my sister!" she said. In front was a regal looking Unicorn Stallion who had a blond mane and a white coat with a purple cloak. "No you crossed my path... So I want you to clean my hooves with your tongue. he said. "That's Blue Blood, he is one of Equestrias prince of self centered meanies!" Pinky Pie said hiding behind me. I remember back when I was a human, I saw this exact thing happen to my baby sister, she just found a kitten and these kids from another school knocked her to the ground then they killed the kitten right in front of her. I wasn't there for her, I was about to meet up with that same group. They told me about this kid they did that to and I laughed. I regretted it, seeing her cry, seeing that kitten, but I was too scared... I snapped back and before the Phillie touched the ground I flew out, wind rushing by my acoustic guitar in hand I yelled "EAT THIS ASSHOLE!" Blue Bloods face met the face of the acoustic guitar. The strings whipping across his face the splinters digging themselves in and he went flying. From my perspective, it was very slow. But in reality they heard me yell, then BOOM he went flying screeching like a stuck pig having a drill rammed up its ass. The town was in shock, no one has ever seen an act of violence like this. I stood there hovering off the ground holding the guitar neck. The Phillie looked up "Thankya Miss!" she said as she ran off. I hit Blue Blood so hard, it broke his horn. I picked up and said "Looks like he dropped this." with a half grin. The town roared in cheers, nobody stood up to someone like him and so before I could make life a plot device any further. I ground the horn into dust and blew it away.

Chapter 5: Celestia will RISE AGAIN!

After attending several celebrations I walked back into Twilight's house, I felt like I lifted some weight off my self. Too much weight, enough to... I was being teleported and there sitting before me, an angry Celestia. "Samantha, I am glad you stood up for Apple Bloom, but please tone down the Violence. I am getting letters by the second from Blue Bloods Family, demanding I imprison you to execution even." She said with concern. "I sent them a recording of the actions of today... I do though like this part" she said as an orb floated down in a more amusing tone. "EAT THIS ASSHOLE!" the orb said as I saw a blur and a flying Blue Blood. "I have the Wonderbolts looking for him BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as she broke her lady like composure. Then the orb flashed to the wonder bolts, they all had ropes trying to pull a screaming Blue Blood out of the side of a dragons butt cheek. "Mam, we located Blue Blood, he will make it home by tonight." she said while saluting. Celestia holding herself altogether said "Thank you Spitfire..'Snicker' your doing a good job. 'Snicker' tell that dragon we are sorry for the pain in his posterior." Spitfire looked a little troubled. "Yes m'am" she said, "Spitfire ou.." suddenly I heard a scream and the sound of a fart and fire. Spitfire was laughing. The orb poofed away. Celestia was rolling around in laughter, imagining Blue Blood being Barbecued by Dragon Farts. "Okay Samantha, I will let this slide...but please next time... aim to the right a little more, and I will make sure a statue is built in your honor! But please seriously, don't try to kill ponies here." I nodded robotically and I was suddenly back in Twilight's house. On the bookshelf was a guitar sitting next to it. It was trimmed out in brass decorations with a pearl white paint-job. Also a red bag that was filled with bits with a tag "For not killing Prince Blue Blood, Celestia." I picked up the guitar and it had a blue glow to the pearl colored surface. I strummed and it sounded like an electric guitar. I didn't know how there was no plugs or peddles no wires or transmitters. I started thrashing like I was playing death metal, then I felt good I started playing softly and it sounded airy like a flanger peddle... "Hmmm, it works by emotion I see." I told my self, I looked around and had a dirty thought, then played with the sound of a wawa peddle like Jimi Hendrixes. "Wawawaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaa" it blared out. I was seriously amused.

Chapter 6. Stool Blood...its whats for dinner.

I walked into town, guitar slung on my back as the other pony's looked at me and grinned. Until Prince Blue Blood appeared, he had no guards, half his horn was gone, and he was burnt and stunk like sulfur. "YOU!" he said I just was overcame with the stench. Flowers comically coughed and died and fruit withered as the stench crept into town. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU MADE ME STINK! YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN-FRONT OF THE WONDERBOLTS YOU PEASANT!" "Hold on..." I said, I floated up and aimed my wings at him and flapped as hard as possible. A tornado came out and sucked all the stench and Blue Blood up, he was going in circles screaming again. The stench separated and poofed into the sky. Blue Blood walking in circles wobbling about "I will... I will... BLLLACGHHHHHHH!" he puked all over the place, he then slipped in it. Then ran off crying, I walked back laughing at his demise. When I was approached by two well dressed Ponys. "Are you... Miss Electric Dash?" the Stallion said. He looked like a king with his oddly placed goatee. He was White with a grey mane. The other just stood staring, she was an older mare with a brown pelt and a faded gold mane. "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked. "I am King Purple Blood, and this is my Wife Pearl. I stood in shock, the parents of the prince were before me. I was looking all around, seeing if snipers were on the roof or guards around them. Nope, they were alone. "I am Electric Dash... Listen about your son." The King interjected with laughter. "My son got what he deserved, we are not supposed to treat each other like as if we were vermin... I say I never had such a good laugh right dear?" he said. Pearl looked at me just glaring. "May we come in, I know its kinda late but I do say its been a long journey, I hate to ask but can you cook?" I looked as if I was asked if I could breath air on land. "Yes..." I said. So we went back and as the Bloods sat at the table in Twilight's living room, marveling at how clean I kept it I made them egg sandwiches. I didn't know what Royals liked so it was in a pinch adding salt and pepper and cooking the bread in butter. "Here you go.." I said worried. They took a bite, King Purple Blood was giggling as he enjoyed each bite. Pearl was starting to warm up to it too. Blue Blood kicked the door in off its hinges. This time, covered in leaves he was fuming. "LISTEN HERE MULE YOU AND YOUR PEASENT FRIENDS ARE DOOMED AND ANYONE IN THIS ROOM YOU, THAT GUITAR AND... Mommy...Daddy?" He trailed off from a fulminating rage. His Father stood up, and turned him around and drew his sword. "NOOO!" I yelled thinking he was gonna Skew his only son. Nope, he used magic to give him a spanking, Blue Blood was crying like a toddler." He stood there, "Mommy, help... Daddy hurt me... and I was going to punish this peasant! She DEFORMED ME!" he groaned. His mother walked up, and smacked him. "Apologize at once!" she thundered. It shook the wall and rattled the windows. I guess that was why she was quiet. Blue Blood just crouched down, and like a scared puppy wandered into a waiting carriage. Purple Blood looked at me and chuckled. "I assure you, it couldn't cut butter, but it stings flanks!" He chuckled. He then looked at Twilight's demolished door. He summoned a servant to bring him some wood. He then rebuilt the door using his own hooves. He grinned at his work as the door shined brightly. "Ah, yes my true love is carpentry despite being a Royal. We repay our debts when we can as well." As he grinned, he then sat down and then suddenly looked serious. "You are not from here... this world I mean..." he said as his dark eyes opened to a set of piercing blue eyes. He go up and grinned, I bowed down to him and he laughed saying it wasn't necessary but appreciated. I felt like he knew more then he should. How did he know? I was really perplexed.

Chapter 7: Ghost in the Guitar.

I got my guitar and looked outside for inspiration, it was a beautiful morning, frost was on the ground with hoof prints all over the place. I played a more folksy tune, kinda Bob Dilan sound to it. I watched as 3 Phillie's were running about, shouting "WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" When Apple Jack was walking by, she just kept reminding me of my friend back home. I ran up to her, "Hey do you need help?" I asked. She looked at me, she seemed still Skeptical. "Naw it's alright thanks though.." she said. I stepped back, and for once I lowered my ears. "Okay..." I walked as my guitar clunked along "iiiiitss not you..." said a whisper. "Who said that!?" as I turned. I wondered back into Twilight's home, I started cleaning when I heard it again. "Electric Dash... No Samantha... hahaha... I know who you are... King Purple Blood also knows who you are... but isn't sure WHAT you are..." the whisper said. It was my Guitar or coming from it. "Did you just talk?" I said "Yess... but only few can hear me... But I can hear their thoughts... Its how... I can make music, change to fit the users needs. But also I can read minds of their... audience." "Who are you?" I asked. "Leo Les Paul Gibson, the guitar Lich." It rattled, "Long ago, I was Equestrias greatest musician, I had my soul taken and embodied into a guitar by an insane witch." Leo said. "Look me up Sammy... 5th book, dead center 3rd shelf, history, Greatest Musicians of Equestria 'L'." He rattled. I found a picture of him. A slick looking stallion holding the same guitar I got with a pencil thin mustache like Walt Disney. "Ha... I miss that thing..." the guitar said. "Your body?" I asked. "No... My Mustache... Stachie..." he said in his more Creole sounding accent. "Hold on where is your face?" I asked. "Is the body of the guitar, my mouth is where the sound comes out why?" I grabbed a marker and drew a mustache on it. "My...My...Yess Thank you!" he cried. "For that, I will tell you something... Pearl Blood... Isn't from here either. She is from a placeee Called Earth. She is also very old too, like 100 years old... Ask her about flying, we'll be in touch..." and Leo went quiet. I didn't know if I should trust him. I seen many films where people like him were the bad guy. But then he does know about Earth... But he could be lying... Leo chuckled and went quiet once again. I heard a knock at the door, it was Apple Jack with a basket of apples. "You seem to be talking to your guitar and I assumed you were...ya know kinda lonely... so I decided that I should check up on ya Electric Dash. " she said. "Sheee knows..." Leo said "SHUT UP LEO!" I yelled. Apple Jack looked confused. "You should lay down, I mean I get annoyed too sometimes but shouting at something that can't talk? Ya really need rest." Apple Jack nudged me to a pillow and threw a blanket over me.

Chapter 8: Platomic Bomb.

Apple Jack was running around, talking as fast and as Southern as possible. Throwing a kettle on the range zipping around and finally she ran up to me. "Your cold, here I'll lay next to ya for body warmth." She nudged up I was getting wireded out I mean I swing for the other team but I wasn't ready to go to bat with a species that if you went to bat with on earth you'd strike out. She nudged closer... "Apple Jack... Are you ya know... Into...Ponys?" Apple Jack looked, her green eyes shrunk and she blushed "WOAH THERE! HEHEHE I... Uh... No..." she zipped out from the sheets and got the tea. Apple jack came back with a plate with a tea pot and two cups. "Apple Tea... Hope ya like it." She said as she backed up. I sat up, "Just making sure..." I giggled. "Ohohohooo 2 pony's under a blanket trying to make a phillie..." Leo chuckled. I walked over and erased the mustache. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo shouted. "So...ya play guitar?" Apple Jack Asked. "yes." I picked up the guitar and played a Honky Tonk kinda sound from it. Apple Jack grinned and clapped and danced. She then said "Wait right here be right back!" 20 minutes later she came back with a fiddle. We jammed and Leo, morning Stachie the 2nd. Started singing mocking each song. I laughed at his efforts. Apple Jack and I hit it off well... I dunno she has a thing for girls... I know she doesn't but I had my fun. "Good Bye Apple Jack!" I yelled. Apple Jack waved back, I saw a glint of a tear in her eye. She looked like she can put her troubles at ease. Leo crying still demanded a new Mustache. I locked him in a box instead.

Chapter 9: Humins... Hummins everywhere...

I woke up to a light snow dusting outside, out there was a sea green colored pony with a harp on her flank yelling "I SAW A HUMAN!" I hid under the sheets "DAMN!" I said. I walked out "What...is a Human?" The unicorn turned and looked me in the face. "Hands...Feet...Human...SQUEE!" she said. She pointed to tracks in the snow, they looked human... "Hey...uh...whats your name?" I asked. "Lyra Heartstrings, spreading love and human awareness is my game!" Lyra was rolling around in glee. Until she rolled over the tracks. "NOOOOO!" she cried. "You should be more careful." I looked and the feet turned into hooves. I said nothing as I followed the tracks, I went up the hill and kept going until I came to a cabin. There laying in bed Pearl, morphing between human and a Mare. She was moaning in pain and her body finally became a mare. "Pearl?" I said. Pearl looked up, and she put her mouth over a pillow to muffle herself. "You saw the BEAST didn't you!?" she said. "Your a human...like me?" I said, She looked in shock. "I can't believe it... your a human?" She said. "Yeah, I came from the U.S.A. do you know what that is?" She nodded. "America... I was going there before I woke up here." she said into her pillow. "I am from Bellfast, I lived around Queens University as long as I could remember and my daud...was a scientist I can't remember the year. I remember a war... but I rember being on a ship and then I woke up here. but I had a side effect of just shouting and turning into a human sometimes. My daud designed odd machines... but I dunno... I met the princess and she did her best to help me, I don't wanna come back to earth.. So much peace here... and my loving Husband and our lovely son... I forgive you for your auctions though... By the way... Purple Blood isn't from here either he was a German Royal before he came here. He said a witch sent him here. He retains some memories like me he made clocks and tables for fun though his father would teach him about becoming the Heir. He hated it and just wanted to carve and build. He then met an old woman who pushed him into a stone pony he woke up here. Everyone else... thought we were insane. Then we just visited, he stays 100% Equine while I am a wear human. I think my Daud used me as a Science Project. I feel pain when I become a human, I wander through in what I worn without aging. I can't talk normal either. I still shout but its louder. We been here for forever. I can't remember or choose not to. Purple Blood will be here soon dear..." She said. Can you do me a favor and brew up tea for me?" as she pointed to the kettle and some teabags. I made her some dark tea and mixed honey. I told her my story and she was surprised I remember. I kept out the 21st century or the 20th for that matter. I think telling her of Cellphones and atomic bombs and the acceptance of Homosexuality might cause her to re-enact an angry Dova King. Just then Purple Blood came in scared, "I fooled that Lyra... with these Human feet I sent her off to Appleloosa hahaha!" He laughed. Then he looked at me. "Electric Dash!? I never would have expected you to be here... My wife Pearl is her secret safe?" he said nudging at his sword. "Yes, I am like you guys. I am a Human too." Celestia appeared and her eyes glowed and then the Bloods had their memories wiped. I watched as the last hour rushed from their heads. Celestia was scared, "I am sorry you had to see this, but they can't remember that you are a human too. we don't have much understanding in Equestria about them but last time I wiped their memories they wanted me to. There was too much suffering." Celestia cried. "You see, its true they cannot remember there was a 3rd human. Amelia Earhart. She was a beauty and envy of the skies, she told the two about earth when she found out. Pearl would tell all of Equestria. Eventually, it caused Amelias fate. Discord found out and tried to make it to Earth. But Amelia attacked him. She beat him with her hooves then Discord turned her to stone. Blue Blood tried to reverse it and so did Pearl but... she broke. When my sister Luna and I froze Discord into stone... We wiped their memories. They tried to kill themselves even." Celestia cried and I hugged her. She grabbed me and teleported. We were back at the Castle.

Chapter 9: Goodbye Equestrian Nation... For now.

I felt a boot and I got thrown in the portal, I looked back as Celestia was crying, suddenly my body glowed and I was in a white room. I was sitting in a chair, a Human with Celestia's features walked up, Hooves. "Samantha Dash... Or Electric Dash? I can make you both... I can make you one... I looked at her and she walked to Electric Dash. Electric Dash woke up and suddenly I couldn't really remember Equestria. Then Celestia was about to put her hand on my head, I yelled "STOP I WANT BOTH!" And I ran with Electric Dash for the Mirror, Celestia running at me with a blank look. We came to the human world. Electric Dash woke up next to me, she looked dog like and then she spoke "Samantha, that... That was uncalled for... I know I am you but you know better then you do to do such a rash thing. Electric Dash flew at the portal where Principal Celestia was walking out of. "I WANT TO REMEMBER EQUESTRIA! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO BACK I HATE THIS WORLD THERE IS SOO MUCH HATE AND WAR...AND IN EQUESTRIA THERE IS LOVE AND TOLLERANCE I WANNA GO BACK! I WANT TO LIVE IN A WARM HAPPY WORLD AGAIN! PLEASE CELESTIA! I cried. I cried so hard my tears soaked her purple blazer. "Samantha, you will always have a connection, the portal never closes... then she put her hand on my head then a flash.

I was in a hospital, Principal Celesta was sitting there, sleeping... was it a dream? I saw an orb of light leave Principal Celestia and I chased it, it went through the halls and out in the cold November air moving about like a snowflake. I chased it until I was coughing from the cold. I saw the light go around the statue at Canterlot High Another Celestia was waiting, she grabbed it and went through the portal.

Samantha Dash was my name... I plan to go through the portal, prepared... ready... and free...

Celestia read as she rolled up the final scroll, it was all of my memories of Equestria. She looked outside as Twilight Sparkle was flying around. Then suddenly Celestia heard 3 sonic booms and rainbow dash took off with a double Rainboom. Celestia looked up and then saw 3 sonic booms and she heard screaming. "LEO IS THAT YOU!?" Celestia yelled. "YESSSSSSSS GET ME OFF THIS REBEL!" Before Celestia could teleport, I learned a new stunt. I literally can fly at warp speed. I set my wings flat and I went into a dive the magic Leo produced I learned after stealing books from the Royal library he amplifies powers of the user. I flew to the other side of Equestrian Planet. I learned to block my thoughts to keep Luna from getting me in my dreams. I gave Leo a fake mustache but with Fur on it, Leo just about proposed to me. But being a guitar he figured to be my fateful slave. We walked the deserts of The Equestrian Planet, hiding out and even covering my cutie mark.

Tune in for the next story... Planet Equestria.


End file.
